


Family Meeting

by cutecookiewithchocolate



Series: Joshaya Meets One-shots [4]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Cute, Cuteness overload, Embarrassing, F/M, Family meeting, Jokes, Teasing, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutecookiewithchocolate/pseuds/cutecookiewithchocolate
Summary: Sequel to "Saturday"What happens at the next family meeting, when Cory and Topanga bring the video of Josh asking out Maya with them and everyone of the family sees it?
Relationships: Maya Hart & Josh Matthews, Maya Hart/Josh Matthews
Series: Joshaya Meets One-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773460
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Family Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the Sequel to "Saturday".  
> Hope you enjoy it, as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D

**//** **Family Meeting: Joshaya one-shot \\\**

* * *

"Hey family!" Cory and Josh yell at the same time as they enter the Matthews' house in Philadelphia. Amy turns around with a huge grin at the sight of her two boys. 

"Hey!" she yells happily and pulls them in for a hug. Meanwhile Topanga, Auggie, Riley and Maya enter the house and put down their bags. Amy sees them and lets go of her boys in order to run over to the rest of their family. She greets Topanga with a tight hug before kneeling down to greet her grandson Auggie. Then her granddaughter Riley gets a tight hug. Maya watches them with a huge smile while Topanga takes the bags again and goes upstairs with Auggie. "Hello, Maya," Amy says and hugs the small blonde too. 

"Hello, Mrs. Matthews." Maya greets her with a smile.

"Oh, please. Call me Amy," she says while letting go of the blonde. Maya nods in response and her smile only gets bigger. 

_It feels like she's part of the family and Maya really loves that feeling._

Shawn and Katy enter the house too and Amy hugs them immediately. 

"Shall we get our things into our room?" Riley asks her best friend, Maya nods and glances at Josh quickly. He smiles at her before both girls leave and go upstairs too. Cory sees their little interaction and smiles to himself.

"FAMILY!" a new voice yells while entering the room. It's Alan, who smiles brightly at his family. Then another person appears.

"ERIC!" the whole Matthews family yells happily. They all hug each other tightly and start laughing.

"Did you seriously group-hugged each other without me?" Morgan asks them a little disappointed as she walks through the open front door, letting her bag fall onto the floor. 

"Another group-hug!" Josh yells quickly and they all hug again, with Morgan as the new addition. 

"Aww, it's so good to have you all back!" Amy yells happily as they slowly let go of each other. She wipes away a single tear and hears _awwws_ from her children. 

As Maya, Riley, Auggie and Topanga come back into the living room, everyone hugs again before they divide into small group conversations while Amy gets the food ready with some help of Katy, Topanga and Morgan. Shawn wanted to help too but the women told him, that he'd only burn the kitchen down or he would eat everything away. The other men laughed at him then and continued their conversation about Eric's job.

Josh is standing next to his older brother Cory but he keeps glancing over at Maya, who's currently sitting on the couch, talking to Riley and Auggie. Sometimes she would even caught Josh staring at her and just smiles at him. 

_They went out together just two weeks ago and both have been really happy about it. Since then they saw each other every day and Josh is already planning their second date which will be soon._

_They're still not officially a couple, which is why they aren't really acting like one except for some smiles and glances here and there._

"Why don't you go over to him?" Riley asks her best friend with a nod at her uncle. The blonde scoffs quietly.

"Yeah, right. Like that wouldn't be weird," Maya says a little annoyed. She wants to go over there but she's too scared. 

"Are you scared?" the brunette asks with a huge grin. Maya grumbles something that sounds like _I'm not_ but Riley isn't really sure. "You are scared." she states and grins even wider. "Maya Penelope Hunter is actually scared of something." Riley chuckles at the end and hits Maya's shoulder playfully. 

"This is not funny," the blonde says through gritted teeth and just then, Josh walks over to them and sits down next to Maya. 

"Hey," he greets all three of them but mostly Maya.

"Hey," she says back with a small but nervous smile. Riley wants them to be alone so she quickly stands up and takes Auggie's hand.

"Aug, do you want to check on the food with me?" she asks her little brother. He nods happily and drags his older sister with him into the kitchen.

"Wait, why are _they_ allowed to go into the kitchen?" Shawn questions with a sad smile. The others start laughing and soon Shawn joins them.

"You okay, Maya?" the boy next to her asks. She turns her head quickly and realizes just then, how close he sits. 

"Ye-yeah. I'm fine, why?" she stumbles out, hating herself for sounding so nervous. 

"Okay," Josh says quietly. "That's great... You' sure?" the blonde nods in response, plastering a smile onto her face. "Hey...uh... Do you, maybe, wanna go for a short walk with me in the backyard?" he scratches his neck, which he always does, when he's either embarrassed, nervous or doesn't know what to do. Maya nods again and they stand up and walk through the door which leads into the backyard. Cory watches them with a smile.

"Hey, where's your brother taking my daughter?" Shawn questions, as he leans into Cory's side slightly, watching the two teens leaving the house.

"I have no idea." he answers. "Probably for something romantic," he says in a high-pitched voice. Eric looks at them and turns around too.

"Joshy and Mayaya? That sounds awesome!" Eric says happily and claps a few times. Just then, Cory has the perfect idea and runs into the kitchen quickly. They all turn around confused, staring at the man who just entered the kitchen like the room's on fire. 

"Cory? What's going on?" his wife is the first to speak up. 

"Go, get the video. It's time." he grins widely and Topanga speeds up the stairs instantly while the others look confused. Even Shawn and Eric don't understand Cory. 

Maya and Josh walk through the backyard, saying absolutely nothing. 

"Why exactly do you wanted to take this walk, Josh?" Maya asks him, sounding a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Ferret. I don't really know, I just wanted to have some alone time with you." he replies, scratching his neck once again. Maya stops walking and Josh turns around, looking at her. "Maya?" she starts smiling and takes his hand.

"That's sweet, Josh. Thank you," she tells him and sees his cheeks getting red. "Honestly, I wanted alone time with you too but... I guess, I was just too scared to actually do something about it." she shrugs and they continue walking hand-in-hand.

"You? Scared?" she chuckles while rolling her eyes.

"Gosh, you sound like Riley," she mumbles but Josh can still hear it. It makes him chuckling too. 

"Alright, shall we go back inside? The food should be ready by now and I don't want them to organize a whole search party for us." Josh jokes. Maya nods in response and so they walk back into the living room, letting go of each other before they enter. Josh is the first to walk in and stops immediately, causing Maya to bump into his back. 

"Boing, you need to use your legs to walk," Maya exclaims but Josh shakes his head at her and points at something in front of him. The blonde slips past him slightly, standing now next to him and sees what he means. She gasps slightly.

_Everyone's sitting in the living room, watching something. Not just something._

_A video._

_Of them._

_Of Josh and Maya._

_How he asks her out after Riley ditched her that saturday._

_Everyone "awwws" as he hands her the flowers._

_Everyone smiles brightly, as Josh tells Maya, that he wants to make her day better._

_They all gasp, as Maya asks, if this is a date and gasp even louder, as Josh says yes._

_Then more "awwws" appear, as she kisses him on the cheek._

Maya and Josh froze. Cory starts laughing at their faces because he's the first one to notice them. Shortly after, everyone else joins in except for Josh and Maya. She grabs his arm because otherwise she'd probably pass out. 

"SURPRISE!" Cory yells happily. Shawn hits him on the back slightly before they walk over to the two teens, who still aren't able to move. Katy, Amy, Topanga and Morgan are smiling brightly and congratulate them. Eric does the same and says, "It's about time you two."

All women nod in agreement. 

Riley hugs Maya and Josh tight. "I'm so happy for you two." Auggie hugs them too. Shawn is next in line and chuckles, as he sees Josh swallowing. 

"Don't worry, kid. I'm not gonna kill ya," he says. "At least not now," he whispers and starts laughing at the look on Josh's face. Katy drags her husband away and shakes her head in amusement. Alan pats his son's back, telling him that's he's proud. 

"Cory, why did you do that?!" Josh asks as his older brother places himself in front of him. He just shrugs and smiles.

"Thought, it'd be funny and boy was I right." he exclaims happily.

"Can we watch it again?" Morgan asks. 

"YES!" they all yell. "NO!" is what Maya and Josh yell at the same time but they lose. 

For the rest of the family meeting, Cory and Shawn tease them about the video while the women swoon over the cuteness. Auggie and Riley discuss Maya being their aunt.

"I want Maya to be my aunt!" Auggie exclaims with a fake cry and the adults start laughing. Eric tries to give Josh some good advice on girls while Cory and Shawn disagree with almost everything he says. Maya just sits there listening to jokes about her and Josh, about Auggie almost crying because Riley tells him over and over again, that Maya isn't his aunt. _Yet._

"This is a disaster," she mumbles.

"Yep," Josh agrees next to her, still listening to Eric, Shawn and Cory saying different things to him at the same time.

_This is a disaster indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open for requests. Don't be shy to ask me, if you want me to write a one-shot in particular!
> 
> That was the first time, I wrote something with the whole Matthews family included. I hope it didn't get too messy. :D


End file.
